


Master Ezio, Puppy and Kitty

by Plutos_Kiss_360



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Deep Throating, Lemon, M/M, Male on Male, Sexy, Slash, Spanking, Yaoi, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutos_Kiss_360/pseuds/Plutos_Kiss_360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: Master Ezio owns two pets named Kitty and Puppy, also known as Altair and Malik. Yaoi. Yaoi. More yaoi. MalikxAltairxEzio Ezio X Malik X Altair Altair\Ezio\Malik slight oocness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Ezio, Puppy and Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Im coming here from Fanfiction.net since theyre deleting stories and what not. I wanted to show my work elsewhere just in case my stuff gets deleted. Im not too sure how this site works yet so please work with me. lol

A little background and insite to understand the story if needed.

Everyone is around 20 years of age in this but ezio is the oldest. Yusuf Tasim is the headmaster. They are in Constantinople.

They had been assigned to a group by the headmaster Yusuf Tazim, as did the rest of the brotherhood. Each group had three to four members and a burrow leader who was choosen by age because the eldest most likely held more knowledge, therefore more skill. They were also placed so that their skills complimented the others. If everyone had the same skill it wouldnt work out.

In this case, Ezio is the oldest and the burrow leader.

Also, everyone was required to have code names for further protection. That way, no one could track them down by name.

Since Ezio had the authority, he told them to call him master. And he named Altair Kitty and Malik Puppy.

He named Altair Kitty because he was more cat like than anything. He comes when he feels like it, not when hes told. He toys with his prey before killing it. He always lands on his feet. He blends well in the shadows. He's sly, stealthy, sneaky, smooth and sexy. Pet him in all the right places and he'll practically purr in your hands- that is, when he wants to be touched.

Malik, on the other hand, was named puppy. He always comes when called. He's extremely loyal and exterminates his prey rather quickly. He follows orders as if they were his law. He's a mans best friend. He's courageous, loyal, smart, sneaky, brave, playful, curious, sometimes scary but mostly friendly, well groomed though sometimes he'll treat himself to the luxury of getting down and dirty. He definitely attracts the ladies. He's always willing to be petted and praised and loved. Hit his sweet spot and you'll have him begging, whining, whimpering, and coming back for more everytime.

—-—-—-  
It was an average day for the three assassins. They had just been assigned their mission to earn more assasin territory by eliminating the Captain and lighting the tower. They finished that mission rather quickly and then were sent to do another one in another area.

Ezio had led them into the heart of restricted territory when a messenger Eagle landed gently on his shoulder. He took the message from the Eagle and after a few moments, sighed. Turning to his group members who looked back at him expectantly, he ran his fingers through the birds feathers and began speaking.  
"I must go to a Leader meeting back at HQ. I want you to finish the mission and meet me at the house." He looked them both in the eyes before continuing. "Do you understand?"

Faithful Malik slightly bowed and answered with a "Yes, Master. "

Altair simply nodded and looked away uncaringly.

"Stay hidden, and Kitty," Altair growled. He disliked that nickname but hummed, showing that he was in fact listening. "Don't cause trouble," he started to turn away but quickly turned back again. "And don't tease Puppy. The man can only take so much. We don't want a repeat of last week, do we?" Malik lowered his head, trying to cover the blush that would probably appear soon and Altair smirked.

"We'll see."

With that, Ezio sent the eagle away and proceeded to HQ, leaving Kitty and Puppy alone, hoping that they'll follow orders.

"Let's get this over with." Malik stated. He began leading the way to where the Captain was probably hanging around. He peaked his head around the corner, checking to see if any guards were around. He assumed Altair was watching their backs.

But all Kitty was looking at was his cute round butt. It looked especially good in his assassins outfit. So plump, so round...

'I bet if spank it hard enough, itll be blood red. Oh, his skin is so soft...so smooth...and oddly hairless...No wonder Ezio likes to spank him so much...'

Soon, all the thoughts of Malik's ass consumed him and he couldnt think past it. He couldn't think about the orders he was given a few moments ago, or that they were in restricted territory. All that he could see or think about was the mans nice ass.

'I could just take him down and fuck him right now... That ass is mine!'

Before he knew it, he was groping it, rubbing it lustfully.

Puppy shivered and then swatted his hands away. He looked back at Altair with a certain look, a look that meant 'cut it out before I cut IT off. ' Kitty smirked and momentarily stopped his assault.

Malik, thinking the coast was clear, turned the corner only to be yanked back with enough force to give him whiplash.

Puppy was just about to beat the snot out of the snooty man named Altair when said man held him against his body and silenced him an index finger upon his lips.

He leaned down slowly and hotly whispered in his ear, "Did you look both ways, Puppy? There are guards coming the other way. I just saved your fat ass. How are you going to repay me?"

Malik ignored Altair and instead just listened to his surroundings, he heard no footsteps of nearby guards, or loud clanking of heavy metal armour. This was just another attempt to seduce him by the sneaky, deceitful Altair.

He shivered when Altair rolled his body against his and groped his cheeks, ultimately bringing him back to the threat of being molested in plain sight.

He gently massaged the others cheeks while nipping at his neck. "I know a way you can repay me, since you have no objections or suggestions..."

"Altair!" He hissed. "This is not the time to play your foolish novice games! We need...we need to..." he gasped lightly and quietly moaned as the taller man rubbed the extremely sensitive spot on his ass and bit his neck at the same time. "Ghhn...complete the mission."

Unwillingly, he pulled himself away from the sexy molester and sprinted around the corner before he could be pulled back again.

Altair tried several times to seduce Malik so that they could fuck like rabbits but Malik wasn't having any of it today. The taller assassin began to grow a little frustrated but amencly enjoyed the game of "hard to get" Malik was playing.

A few more moments of sneaking around landed them behind four guards who were blocking off the entry way to the restricted street the two assassins were currently on.

But thats when Altair got an idea. Here, his prey couldn't be loud and snap at him and tell him to stop molesting him. He'd have to be quiet and just take it. If he didn't he'd alert the entire area that they were there and that would be causing trouble. Causing trouble and being exposed would be exactly what Ezio had said not to do.

'There's no way out of this.' He thought to himself and smirked.

From behind, he wrapped his arms around Malik's body and pressed his hard on against his ass. Puppy tensed in his arms.

He began rolling his hips against his butt while slowly, in a sensual fashion, placing teasing kisses on his neck. Malik didn't dare move, afraid he'd cause them to topple over and accidentally alert every guard in the area. So instead he whispered in a breathless tone "Follow the creed! Do not do something that could directly or indirectly compromise the brotherhood!"

He felt a smirk against his neck. As quick as a wink, he found himself with his back against the wall, his hands bound above his head by just one of Altair's hands.

Since he was slightly taller, he had to lean down to Puppy's level, he leaned in so close that when he spoke, their lips teasingly brushed against each others. "Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

He then tilted Malik's chin up and kissed him so passionately that Malik's legs nearly gave out. He had to hold Malik up by pressing his entire body against his.

"Like that, did you? There's plenty more where that came from." He chuckled darkly in his ear. He then lifted Puppy up by hooking his hands behind his knees and grinding his crotch directly against Puppy's crotch.

The assassino against the wall tiled his head down so that his hoody would hopefully create a bigger shadow and cover his face so Kitty couldn't see the blush. The position Kitty had him in was just so naughty and it felt so good when he rolled his hips right up against him.

The taller assassin nipped at his ear lobes making the boy shudder deliciously. He nipped along his jaw line and then to his succulent neck. He sucked on the tender, sensitive skin.

Puppy would always whimper when he did this. Gawd, this man was so sexy when he did.

As if against his will, he pulled Altair down for another kiss. They almost locked lips -so close- when a woman in front of the guards screamed, never seeing such an intimate act between two men let alone two assassins.

The guards looked back to see nothing there.  
"Tch. Crazy woman." One guard stated, shaking his head.

The other guards laughed.

When they finally made it back to the house, Malik lectured the other man while taking off his assassin clothing and putting on sweat pants and his dai robes.

He took off his prosthetic arm and laid it with the rest of his things. (He's so used to working with one arm so it didn't make much of a difference, but it did help him with a few things to he wore it when he went out)

"Do you know how much trouble we could've gotten in if we would've gotten caught, Novice?"

Altair shrugged. "Why does it matter? We didn't get caught so there's no way we would've gotten in trouble. You worry too much."

Almost to boiling point, Malik grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him forward, so close that their noses rubbed together.

"We didn't even finish the mission. Because you were in such a horny mood. Ezio won't be pleased."

Altair stood up, kicked his legs out from underneath him, and pinned him down on the floor. He straddled him.

"What Ezio doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, 'puppy', we can always do it tomorrow. " He said mockingly.

Always known for being short tempered at times, Malik was able to wedge his legs between them. Using mostly his upper body strength, and force strong enough to lift a car, he flipped them, similar to how one would do a back flip and landed ontop of Altair.

"Your insubordination will get you killed one day, 'Kitty'. I bet you're enjoying this."

Altair rolled them over so that he was back on top. "It has not gotten me killed so far. And So what if I am, puppy?"

This time he made sure his prey couldn't excape. He held down Malik's hand by placing it under his knee and putting weight on it.

Malik wiggled and tried to worm his way out from under him but the only thing he was doing was unknowingly rubbing himself against Kitty.

To anyone who didn't just see their small quarrel, they'd think that Malik was simply dry humping the man above him.

"Keep doing that and I might just take you dry." Kitty purred. He was so turned on by his puppy's attempts to break free of him.

How cute.

He waited until his squirming puppy ran out of energy to start talking to him.

"If I let you go, will you behave like a good boy?"

Malik nodded.

But as soon he lifted his weight just enough so that the boy could get up, Malik made a run for the door. He would've fought him but he was secretly enjoying this game he and Altair were playing, and fighting between two assassins was not tolerated unless it was a practice fight, monitored by a teacher or leader.

He didn't make it even 3 steps before Altair caught him. His fingers barely brushed the door nob before he was thrown in the bed.

"You've certainly been a bad boy, Malik. Lying to me and running from me...how completely unacceptable. " by this time, Altair already had the other halfway naked, bound to the bed above his head, and blind folded.

He ran his tongue along Malik's bottom lip before slipping it between them and mapping out the wet cavern he knew so well already.

Puppy moaned, Kitty groaned, puppy grinded, Kitty grinded harder. He ran his hands all over Malik's sleek body, making sure to pay extra attention to his pink nipples.

On the inside Altair was giddy. This is usually where Malik would moan quietly-so cute- and unconciously rub himself against him.

He gently bit his nipple. But he didn't hear a moan. He bit harder but still no moan.

He looked up to see Malik hitting his lip to keep from moaning. This greatly angered Altair. His moans were like crystal Meth to Altair: it's too addictive, you can't excape it.  
You want it, crave it. You need it.

'This will never do...' Altair thought to himself.

But what could he do to make his uke moan pleasure?

He took his 1st and 2nd finger on his left hand and jammed it into his hole directly against his prostate while biting the sweet spot on his neck and pressing his thumb into the slit of Malik's manhood.

"Ohh fuck!" His body spasmed and he let out a sharp loud moan and arched his back. "Nnnugh...Altaïr...mmnn..." Malik groaned.

'Not what was expected but that's better...'  
Now Altair was just ramming his fingers into Malik's prostate mercilessly.

Malik was dazed with pleasure. Kitty was always making him feel so good. He would cum soon if he didn't quit.

He was enjoying himself, really he was but he hadn't wanted Altair to over power him, to make him melt from the simplest touches, to make him moan and beg with a few thrusts.

It always happened. Mostly when master was gone so he couldn't intervene. Altair always wanted Malik all to himself, so he took advantage when he wasnt home.

Besides, it was against Ezio's rules. He didn't like when the played around without him because they'd be too tired to tend to his sexual needs.

When they broke that rule, they'd be punished, usually with a thorough spanking that left your ass aching for weeks and a brutal fucking ontop of that. It was only to reinforce the rules and let them know who's boss.

They liked it though. In fact, sometimes they looked forward to it. Even Altair.

Many people think that Altair is a full on seme but he's really the type of guy that likes to be forced into submission. He actually enjoys the spankings and does things to get them. He enjoys when Ezio fucks him senseless too.

But he also enjoyed doing to Malik what Ezio did to him.

Malik was just like Altair (he liked to be forced into submission) except he was more innocent. He followed all the rules so that he wouldn't get in trouble. But his lovers would make up things just so they could spank him. He enjoyed it though.

But there were some days where he'd seduce and manipulate his semes to do what he wanted. Which, they usually didn't find out they were tricked until after sex, which earned him more punishment sex.

So everything always worked out between the 3 lovers.

Altair knew when Malik wanted it just as much as he did. He only lets you win when he wants. In reality, the dai could have easily taken Altair down with his one arm. But he didn't. He was just toying with him then.

Now he was moaning and writhing under him.

Malik was just about to cum when the front door to their house opened up and a booming, sexy voice sounded. "I'm home!"

Realization hit them. Ezio was home, they were playing around, and he wasn't included.

They were about to get punished. But Altair knew a way to escape it.

Puppy tried to get away from Altair but the restraints held him tightly and the assassin was putting all his weight on him. Ezio was getting closer and he was becoming more frantic to get away.

Soon the door to their bedroom swung open and Ezio stood there with his arms folded across his chest and had a look that meant he wanted an explanation.

Altair spoke before the Dai could even open his mouth. "He made me do this Master Ezio! He seduced me! He wanted me to do this to him! Punish him for unlawful seduction!"

"What? Master does it look like id-would I ever do-"

"Save it Malik. You're getting punished. And yes, you would! You've done it on more than one occasion! Left me hard for days ..." He mumbled almost grumpily.

Malik recalled those memories very vividly. He was able to turn his semes on so bad that their erections wouldn't go down for days upon days. He'd also continue to tease them and taunt them with his fat ass, good looks and dirty words. Sometimes he'd be touchy feely during missions. Small yet sneaky touches, nothing major. None the less, it was a huge tease.

Altair smirked. Malik could feel him quietly laughing against him.

'Oh he is so getting beaten after this!' He was almost seething with anger. Almost. He actually kind of enjoyed this.

"Master Ezio I -"  
By then he'd already stripped down to mostly nothing and was sitting menacingly in front of Malik with Altair mimicking him.

"How shall we carry out this punishment Ezio? The belt or the paddle?" Altair asked in all seriousness.

Ezio thought it over carefully. "The belt."

"But I like it better when you use your hand!" Slipped from Malik's mouth. He mentally slapped himself and turned away from his two semes, hoping to hide his embarrassment and blush.

'Did I really just say that out loud? Fuck! I'll never hear the end of it!'

Ezio and Altair glanced at each other with smirks on their faces.

"So, my puppy likes it when I spank him with my hand hmm?"

Malik couldn't afford to let himself slip up again.

"No..." he said evenly. He was suddenly flipped onto his knees with his ass in the air, making him extremely vulnerable.

"I'll ask you again ..." he ran his hands over the ukes warm bubble butt. Malik shivered. "Does my little puppy like when I spank him with my hands?"

He slammed his hand down on the blind folded ones bottom. He let out a short surprised moan and jumped a little.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

Smack! Puppy's body jerked in pleasure.

"I already told you no!"

Ezio tsked. "Lying to me only adds to your punishment, Malik."

Altair joined in on the ass spanking too.

They took turns spanking his bottom with their big warm hands. He could never tell who was going to strike and when. He was still blind folded and he couldn't even protect his butt because he was still bound to the bed.

"I bet your enjoying this." Ezio said accompanied with a smack.

Malik definitely was enjoying it. Both his semes were dominating him, hitting him in all the right places.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Pop! Pop! Pop!

Malik moaned loudly. They'd just hit him on the sensitive part of his butt, sending his mind reeling. He really couldn't help but moan. That was a problem. By moaning, he'd make them get the impression that he liked it, which he did but if they knew…Its just not what he needs right now. They'd use it against him way too often.

"Ezio, please, I've been good! It was Altair who-ah! Fuck ..." he panted. Altair smacked his sweet spot hard enough to silence him. He didn't want his secret getting out to Ezio.

Ezio purred. "You like that? Do you like when I run my hands over it like this? Or maybe you like it when my fingers slide across your hole ..."

The Dai moaned again. Ezio was being such a tease right now.

They both were hitting his ass so hard, each hit was sending what felt like electric shocks up his spine and making his ass all tingly and hot. Soon his cheeks were flaming hot and throbbing. He was panting and squirming in pleasure. With every hit, his body spasmed and his manhood dragged across the silk sheets.

"Ohhh." He groaned in pleasure.

"Oh, I see you're all hard, Malik." Altair said in amusement. He reached down to stroke it very slowly.

Puppy whined, wishing he'd go faster.

Ezio caught on to that. "Oh, so my little puppy is hard? I was under the impression that you didn't like punishment." He said in an amused tone. He reached down to help stroke it a few times and cup his balls. Then he ran his fingers across his hole again and stuck one in right against his prostate while Altair pressed his thumb nail in the slit of his manhood.

He nearly came. His body tensed, his balls tightened and he trembled almost violently while his eyes rolled up into his head and he let out a long, sexy moan. The semes in the room all hardened at the moan.

They went back to spanking his fat ass, loving the way he was moaning and the way his body jerked in pleasure.

"Master Ezio...I don't think I deserve this punishment! It wasn't me! I'm innocent! Altair-"

Smack! Pop! Slap! Wack! Pop! Pop! POP POP POP POP POP!

The last hit knocked the wind out of him and left him breathless. Puppy panted and tried to take his mind off all the pleasure he was getting. He was about to cum just from being spanked. And he definitely didn't want to cum too soon. But then he was presented with something thick and large in front of his face. He was happy because he now would have something else to focus on.

As if it was instinct, he took it into his mouth and sucked on the tip. He slid the tip of his tongue against the assassino's sit and relished the taste of the salty precome he got as an award. Then he deep throated the large length. Ezio smacked his ass just as he took it all the way down and he moaned around Altair's manhood causing Altair to make a small sound of appreciation and thrust deeper into his mouth. Malik had it so far down his throat that he was able to lick the others sack.

Malik was the best damn cock sucker you'd ever meet. He knew how to pleasure a dick and he liked to do it. In fact, Altair and Ezio often awoke to themselves being sucked off by the cute Dai. That often led to morning sex and Malik staying home for a few days because the two wore his ass out so bad. But he knew what he was getting into. He only had himself to blame.

He took himself out of his mouth and then said with a smirk "This is what you get for seducing me during our mission today."

The only thing that could be heard now an "oof" and struggling, grunts and rustling.  
'They must be wrestling. ' Malik thought.

Soon Kitty found himself in the same position as Puppy-on his hands and knees, tied to the bed but luckily he wasn't blind folded..

"That's what you get for being seduced." Ezio said. He beat that ass with his belt, earning a delicious shiver.

"Ha! Now you know how it feels to-ngh!" He was punished with a smack.

"Don't tease him." Ezio said sternly.

He whipped Altair with the belt, who grunted and jerked.

"Now tell me what really happened after I left. Lets start with you..." He purred while spanking Altair with the belt.

Altair smirked. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean-ah!"

He got 5 extra hits for that. He enjoyed each and every one of them.

"Don't fuck around, Altair. Answer the damn question." Each word was accompanied with a spank. Altair's ass was burning up and he was extremely horny from being spanked. It felt so good to be dominated this way, to not have to be in control all the time, to know that someone is going to take care of you and keep you under control.

The last hit left him breathless and shuddering.

"What happened was that as soon as you left, Malik was all over me, seducing me with his honey words and his round bottom." His bottom was spared from hits for now but he was rewarded with big warm hands soothing his bottom.

"Really? And how exactly did he do this hmm?" Ezio was enjoying this little game. He knew who actually did what but he just wanted to see who'd confess first.

"Well, as I was checking the area making sure no guards were around, he comes up behind me and securely wrapped his arms around me and proceeded to grope me."

"How did he grope you? Was it like this?" Ezio was on him like bees to honey. His hard length fit right between his ass cheeks as he leaned over to grope him. The lead assassin slowly stroked his hard length and then thumbed the sensitive head.

"Oh yeah. Just like that..."

Ezio ran his hands up to Altair's nipples and tweaked them. "And did he pinch your nipples like this?"

"A-ah...mmm yeah..." He purred.

"What else did he do?"

"He pushed me up against the wall-right behind a few guards guarding a restricted street- and kissed my neck," while he was listing things, Ezio would do them."And then he nibbled on my e-ear lobe-nngh...then he turned around and grinded his bottom against me" Ezio grinded his cock on his ass "and I-I couldn't resist" he took a moment to catch his breath when Ezio bit down on the sweet spot on his neck "and I bent him over in front of me and grinded harder and attempted to pull his pants down—ooh -and take him then and there but he stopped me and ran home."

"What about the mission?"

"Incomplete. He wanted me to follow him home immediately to satisfy his needs."

Malik was watching the whole thing. How dare Altair lie about the whole thing! But he must admit, it was really hot to watch his two lovers engage in sexy acts such as that.

"Lets see what Malik thinks about this..." He slid away from Altair, who whined quietly, and seductively made his way over to Malik.

"What's your side of the story hmmm?" He ran his hands over the Dai's ass and soothed the heated skin.

Malik told him everything that happened. His backside was spared as Ezio listened intently. But Ezio didn't stop the pleasure. He had pressed 3 of his fingers into Malik's prostate as he talked. The man was hardly able to speak without moaning and stopping to catch his breath. It was cute to see his puppy panting like that, to say the least.

"One of you is lying. And I know exactly who it is."

Altair hesitantly spoke. "How would you know? You weren't there to witness it-" He was struck on his bottom with Ezio's leather belt and was silenced.

"I know exactly who the fuck it was!" Then untied the two and pulled one over his lap. He gave Altair 72 lashes across his bottom. Each spank was followed by a moan. But sometime during the punishment, Malik gave puppy kisses to kitty. They made out passionately for the remainder of the punishment. Ezio greedily took in the scene of his two pets kissing like long lost lovers.

After he was done, he ran his hands over his bottom gently, to sooth the heated sore skin.

"I do love it when your bottom is that color Altair. A crimson that bright only looks right on a bottom such as yours." He purred into his ear.

"But since you took your punishment so well, how about I reward you? What would you like?"

Altair leaned up and whispered into his ear, telling him what he wanted.

Malik was innocently sitting there until he got a sudden eerie feeling. The hairs on his neck stood up. He slowly turned his head towards his two lovers who were greedily staring back at him.

Everything happened in a blur. He was being pushed and pulled in all sorts of position and then contorted into another position. When he came back to reality, he was back on his hands and knees with Altair behind him and Ezio pressing his dick against his lips.

"Redeem yourself, Malik. Show me how much of a good boy you can be. Suck my cock and get it real nice and wet."

Malik did what he was told, immediately taking it all the way down his throat, getting it nice and wet just like he said to. Master thrusted into his mouth as if he was fucking his ass. The tip of his length hit the back of his throat, making his head jerk back with every movement. He gagged and tried to pull away but but his head was being held there.

He whimpered and looked Ezio dead in the eyes. Master E let him up for maybe two seconds and then shove him back down onto it. He truly enjoyed watching his dick disappear in Puppy's mouth.

Ezio let out a small moan of appreciation and pleasure, Malik swallowed around him and moaned, causing vibrations onto his cock and making shivers rip down his spin and making his cock twitch.

After Altair prepped himself, he slid his length into the Dai's tight heat Each thrust from Altair made his body jerk forward and deeper onto Ezio's manhood. Loud slapping sounds filled the room as the man was being pounded into. Malik didn't think he'd be able to last long at this rate.

'Damn hes going so deep into me.' Malik thought to himself. After a few more moments, they then switched positions and had him ontop of Altair, riding him like a cowboy riding a bucking bull.

"Fuck, Malik. Ride me harder!" He demanded. Malik did what he was told and slammed down hard on Altair's cock. They both saw stars. Pleasure was the only thing that could be felt.

"Damn, Malik. Your such a dirty whore." He purred in his ear and then nipped on it. "You like being our little slut?"

He didn't take Ezio's large length out of his mouth to talk. "Yes." was his reply, but it came out a lot different than it would normally sound because he had something so large in his mouth. It was like talking with a ball gag in your mouth-its next to impossible.

But one could only take so much bouncing and sucking. The dai was getting tired, it was obvious because his rhythm slowed down a few paces. Or maybe it was because he was focusing on sucking that fat cock in front of him more than riding him. Either way Kitty became impatient and began roughly thrusting into that fat ass.

Malik was moaning around Ezio's cock like a common whore. These semes were like sex gods. They knew exactly how to hit him, where to hit him, and how hard. Puppy couldn't help himself. When it came to these two, he was quickly undone.

Kitty was now thrusting directly into his prostate making him dizzy with pleasure. The man couldn't see straight. He could barely tell if this was reality or not anymore. He was practically delirious from all this insane pleasure.

He felt Altair's length grow in size. That only meant one thing, he was about to cum. Hard.

Altair wore his ass out! The Dai was exhausted. He came so deep within him and there was so much that it leaked out in bucket fulls. He was sure he was slick enough to fit three dicks in there. And he didn't feel him soften. A few moments after, Ezio came deep down his throat. It ended up over flowing and dripping down the side of his face in small streams and dripping onto Altair. He didn't soften either.

Kitty began lapping up the extra cum and when he was finished he spoke.

"I think he's slick enough for you Ezio."

Malik's eyes widened. Ezio was going to put it in there too? Are they insane?

Before he could object, Ezio was already pushing into him.

Puppy's hole was already extremely tight with one cock In him, with two….it felt like he was trying to squeeze and suck the life out of him. Ezio had to stop and catch his breath. If he would've kept pushing, he would've came right then and there.

But Malik wasn't exactly having the same feelings as they were. His hole was being stretched to unbelievable proportions. These men weren't small. They had monster cocks! Horse cocks! Extra legs!

He let out a small whimper and a groan of discomfort.

But Ezio's smooth voice and Altair's soft strokes soothed him. "Don't worry, you'll feel better soon, I promise."

At that moment, his words rang true because as soon as he rammed into his prostate, Malik was practically shouting to the heavens. He had to admit, it felt really good to have two cocks deep in your ass tackling your prostate.

But Ezio was started to get in so deep that his hips would press against his butt and remind him of the delicious spanks he had gotten earlier. And theres also Kitty nipping and bitting your neck and licking up the excess cum.

When Altair pulled out, Ezio pushed in. They quickly ended up working a fast rhythm and pounded Puppy so bad his body jerked and trembled with every hit. All he could see was stars. He could hardly breath anymore, his eyes had long rolled up into his head, and he was moaning as loud as he could.

But it had to be hours before anyone would get their orgasm.

Malik was positive he wouldn't last much longer now. In fact, a few more thrusts and he would be a goner. His orgasm had been held off all day and now he would finally be able to let go.

It hit him like a fucking freight train. He was passed out as soon as it was finished.

When he woke up, he was covered in cum and in-between two warm bodies.

"Its about time you woke up Malik." He heard Altair say.

"We weren't finished with you just yet." Ezio stated.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and construtive critism is always welcomed. I dont have a beta reader so if theres mistakes tell me please.


End file.
